Dear FanFiction Writers
by FireHawk01
Summary: [PARODY] Snarky letters from the characters of C.I.D complaining about FF, what could go wrong? Inspired by FanFiction Writers... LETTER 12: Thank You Letters For FF Writers (Includes writer names, please don't argue for adding or not adding your name, thanks)
1. Chapter 1

**Letter 1**

Dear FanFiction Writers

Yes I like my mates but don't make me a slut. I have dated a few but never did anything more than a kiss. Also, I am not interested in any live-in-a-relationship.

Sincerely,

 _Purvi_

 _Tarika_

 _Tasha_

 _Shreya_

 **A/N: For those who might get infuriated I am not flaming anyone. I am just showing what would happen if the original person read the FFs about them? What would be their reaction!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Letter 2**

Dear FanFiction Writers

We are friends, just friends. We do not show bromance. Abhijeet is not always punctual and Daya is not a lazy ass. We both do no cry on each other's shoulders. Daya is not treated like a 'baby' by Abhijeet and Abhijeet is not the 'boss.'

Paper work is a part of our job and we do it with all our heart.

Sincerely,

Abhijeet

Daya


	3. Chapter 3

**Letter 3**

Dear FanFiction Writers

We know Fireworks have forgotten us but we thought you kept us alive. But we are extremely disappointed that you guys forgot us, too.

Sincerely,

Aditi

Asha

Daksh

Dasai

Divyana

Dr. N. Pardhan

Dr. Sonali

Kaveria

Lavanya

K. Sudhakar

Muskaan

Nikhil

Prithviraj

Shruti

Tasha

Vivek

Viren

Vivek


	4. Chapter 4

**Letter 4**

Dear FanFiction Writers

We are not brothers-sisterrs, sisters-brothers, sisters-sisters and brothers-brothers. Thanks!

Sincerely,

Daya

Abhijeet

Sachin

Kavin

Dushyant

Muskaan

Shreya

Purvi

Tarika


	5. Chapter 5

**Letter 5**

Dear FanFiction Writers

I was a good villain, wasn't I? Then why don't you remember me? I am sad...

Sincerely,

Rocky


	6. Chapter 6

**Letter 6**

Dear FanFiction Writers

Officers are not Gods. We are humans, just like everyone. We sleep, eat, drink (Drinks as well), party, read magazines, do shopping, hang out with friends and spend their free time relaxing. We are not machines.

Sincerely,

All officers


	7. Chapter 7

**Letter 7**

Dear FanFiction Writers

I am an independent, sensible girl. I don't cry like a baby. I not a bubbly girl who cried on a small wound. I am also not the type of girl who gets over excited by chocolates and candies.

Please stop showing me weak!

Sincerely,

Purvi

Shreya

Tarika

Muskaan

Tasha

Lavanya

Kaveri


	8. Chapter 8

**Letter 8**

Dear FanFiction Writers

Not everyone is perfect. Every body has a negative side and no one knows when might show up. Accept our negativity as well. Thanks!

Sincerely,

All Officers


	9. Chapter 9

**Letter 9**

Dear FanFiction Writers

My parents were not millionaires and nor did I come from Royalties. I am a common Indian citizen who draws a meager salary of 70,000 per month. I do own lavish cars, big banglows and mansions.

Even, I live in a rented house and my mean of transport is a bike or a 3-4 lac car which I bought on installments. I thought you might not know!

Sincerely,

Kavin

Abhijeet

Daya

Tarika

Purvi

Shreya etc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Letter 10**

Dear FanFiction Writers

I have a completely professional relationship with Abhijeet and I don't get offfended with a small PJ cracked. I think you misunderstood me!

Sincerely,

Dr. R. P. Salunke


	11. Chapter 11

**Letter 11**

Dear FanFiction Writers

I don't take leave for minute ailment. A minor cough or a 100 degree fever can't keep me on bed. Even, I don't like to stick to the bed after big accidents, too. I hate it when I can't serve my country.

Sincerely,

Daya

Abhijeet

Tarika

Shreya

Purvi


	12. Chapter 12: Thanks Giving

**A/N: The authors mentioned are those from the first five pages of C. I. D FanFiction who have at least written 10 stories for C. I. D. No offense for others. PS: Don't think this an act of favoritism because I personally hate it!**

* * *

 **Letter 12**

Dear Incredible FanFiction Writers

We have been waiting to share our feelings for your unconditional love. Thanks to Laters Baby XOXO, we are able to do it.

Honestly, when we started working for C. I. D, we never knew we would make such a lovely place in your hearts. It is our privilege to say that today we are the longest running, most-watched crime show. And the only reason behind this is ... you guys. You gave us more love than we expected.

We daily received hundreds of "I love you" messages from across the globe. You don't know how adorable it feels to know that you are loved by millions of people.

We are hell tired at the end of the day but when in the evening, we open go on Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, and of course on FanFiction, your unconditional love makes us feel energetic again. It's like a new life poured in us by your sweet, love-filled messages.

We often read stories on FanFiction to know how you guys feel about us. KamiKaze Black, TheDamselInTheShiningArmour, Gadhadada, UndoubtedlyTheWine, Bossnbear, , Geet SHREYAholic, abhirika and duo ' s princess, DayaVineet's Girl, Daya's fan ashwini, Frolic Acid, KAVINSANJANA, luvcidduodosti, Guddi abhirika fan, MeowRK, Angelbetu, Daya's lover, ammunikki, Krissy krissane, shreyadayalove, Trio's Angel, RajVi Fan 123, SilvermistRuhi, Dareya facinator and others a big fat thanks for your continued love.

We laterally get goosebumps with we see 3.6k stories on FanFiction, 680k likes on FaceBook, 6k followers on Twitter and Instagram. So, THANK YOU, for being absolutely incredibly awesome lovers. Hugs and Kisses for you all.

Ustedes son los mejores!

Sincerely,

C. I. D officers


End file.
